User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe 8: Walt Disney vs Hayao Miyazaki
It's been 5 days since my last battle, and 5 days is normally the length it takes to update this. So, this time I did something based on the director battle while, unlike Tommy Wiseau vs Friedberg & Seltzer, I used people everyone actually knows, and based the royale storyline off ERB's director battle. I'll go over each contestant just because. The main two are Hayao Miyazaki and Walt tho. Contestants Nice Peter as Walt Disney KRNFX as Hayao Miyazaki (Body) Lloyd as Hayao Miyazaki (Voice) Anna Akana as the White Witch from Ni No Kuni (Cameo) ??? as Pendleton Ward Rhett as William Hanna Link as Joseph Barbera Nice Peter as Saban Brands Locations Inside the Disneyland Castle - Walt Disney Sento from Spirited Away - Hayao Miyazaki The Land of OOO - Pendleton Ward Bedrock - Hanna-Barbera Trading Card Game Battlefield from Yu-Gi-Oh! - Saban Brands Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSEEEE WALT DISNEY VERSUS HAYAO MIYAZAKI BEGIN Walt Disney Welcome to my room, the secret world of Disney Where Tinkerbell flies around dubbing thee not worthy If it was up to me, I’d give your license to 4kidz entertainment Since Walt’s coming in, expecting his next big payment! I come from up on poppy hill, rhyming against this little mermaid While he takes what he can get, but doesn’t call his movies anime! It’s hard for this neighbor to end up retiring a lot While walt makes the Laugh-O-Gram go off the charts The Wind Rises up from beneath my Park, Sir Even when Frozen beat out Miyazaki for the oscar! Hayao Miyazaki I’m building Castles in the sky, Causing Disney to strive To become a better director as long as he’s alive I do not support the anti-semitist message you give 4kidz would dub my movies better than your company did! I make Fantasia movies of fictional realms You will cry when I take my directing prowess to your helm My movies are not anime, they are their own pieces of art! Call me Ni No Kuni, I’ll tear this Walt Witch apart!(White Witch Cameo, White Witch tries tackling Walt Disney) I’ll not stop spitting rhymes until you start writing Hiragana in Cursive My present is a fist from Kiki’s Delivery Service! You might own my company, but I’m as Remarkable as Stan Lee! Why don't you base your movies off cartoons that nobody wants to see! Pendleton Ward Well, this is random. A Bunch of Cartoon directors in a room Looks like it’s Adventure Time for Pendleton, time to give them the boot I have to go ahead and start with my initial thoughts But considering the competition I won’t have to say a whole lot Now look, Walt, I know you inspired millions of people But you can’t just go around being the Bravest Warrior in the stable Your marvelous misadventures are the ones that drove you to fame But look at your recent movies, they’re taking a dump on your name Let me list off the shit talk you and the new company is doing You bought Marvel and Lucas Arts, but you should focus on making better movies! And you, Miyazaki, Graveyard of Fireflies man You need to get your movies more well known outside of Japan I hope to god that you and walts movies someday become forgotten and deceased I’ve had more fun watching the 4kids dub of One Piece! Someday your movies will only be known for classic animation But for once, why don’t you have your son build his own damn foundation! Hanna-Barbera Did somebody say… their own foundation? Hello Walt! Welcome to the Hanna-Barbera Show! Ru-Roh! Looks like we got some cartoon-y goodness stuck in Disney’s throat I say, we rock these directors harder than the flintstones I can say these raps are too fishy like something straight out of Ponyo How about we hop over the Garden Wall? What a splendid idea, Bro!! We can give disney a lawsuit like how 4kidz lost Yu-Gi-Oh! Saban Brands God damn it, It looks like I actually have to drop by I’ve climbed the ladder of money higher than any of you nerdy guys! I’ve dubbed Power Rangers, and Created Toonzai! I didn’t drop out after the Lawsuit, but Dan Green is still the perfect guy! I’m a Kamen Rider upon this train of geniuses Walt, Miyazaki, Pendleton, and Hanna-Barbera can all kiss my ass, Bitches! I rhyme Right Back At Ya with more skill than a Jetson Saban is going out faster than Miyazaki’s Retirement My dubs are the best, I’ll show Disney who gives a Hakuna-Matata I’ve already served all of you like Viva Pinataaaaaaaaaaa! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EEEEEPIIIIIICCCCC RAAAAAAAAAAP BATTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEEEES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSEEEEEE! Who Won? Walt Disney Hayao Miyazaki Pendleton Ward Hanna-Barbera Saban Brands Category:Blog posts